


Soft around the edges

by kornevable



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: Robin is simply too far gone. / F!Robin/F!Corrin.





	Soft around the edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephanericher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/gifts).



> Happy birthday Richer!! I hope you will have a great day and enjoy this small fic! :)
> 
> M!Corrin is called Kamui, and M!Robin is called Rufure.

Rufure has been staring at her for the past few days now, which is something she can totally understand since she does the same whenever she's trying to figure out someone's best position in a formation, or when she's determining what's wrong with their weapon (they are the same person, after all, though their personalities differ just slightly). However, his stare isn't the one that tells her he's thinking about strategy, it's the curious one trying to decipher something that is escaping his notice. Robin doesn't particularly like being scrutinized that way, especially when it's coming from an alternate version of herself—how many levels of awkward is that?

“Did you need something?” she finally asks, eyes narrowed.

Rufure lifts his hands in surrender, but his lips are curled in an easy smile, like he expected such a sharp reaction.

“Not really,” he answers. “I noticed you've been less tense recently. Your performance in battle is also better.”

“Less tense? I'm always tense, Rufure. Surely you know that our role is essential to determine the outcome of a battle.”

“Of course. I just think it's good for you to relax a bit, you're always so serious.”

Well, he did have a point. Rufure is a bit more easy-going than her, indulging in many people's requests of enjoyment after a long day, while she's stricter and doesn't like wasting time. Bonding with their companions isn't a waste of time, per se, but she liked reading better.

“I got used to our life here and to our army, I'm simply more comfortable.”

“Robin!”

Both tacticians turn their head towards the voice, fluttering and young, almost unfit to the battlefied, but they're the first to know not to judge abilities upon seeing appearance. Robin's face brightens and she smiles, taking a step forward and meeting Corrin halfway.

“Corrin,” she says. “What brings you here?”

Corrin nods at Rufure, her lips still curled in a soft grin. Rufure returns the gesture, and much like anyone in this army his eyes soften at the sight of the dragon princess. Corrin has that effect on people.

“I wanted to give you back your coat,” Corrin replies. Bundled in her arms there is indeed a black and purple coat. “You forgot it last time you visited me.”

“Oh. Well, thank you, I intended to go back to fetch it, you didn't need to come find me.”

“I know you like your coat a lot, and I didn't want you to catch a cold!”

Corrin proffers the piece of clothing with way too much enthusiasm for simply giving back something, though Robin doesn't mind at all and accepts it with a nod. Rufure looks at them curiously.

“I need to get going, I promised Elise and Sakura to spend time with them,” Corrin informs them. “See you later!”

And off she goes, leaving Robin and Rufure watching her back retreating until she's just a dot in the distance. Robin unfolds the coat and puts it on, under Rufure's trained eye. He pinches his chin between two fingers.

“Now that I think about it, you became quite close to Corrin,” he muses.

“As you've been to Leo,” Robin retorts, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Hmm.”

Robin shrugs. “If you don't have anything else to say, I've got people to discuss plans with.”

"Oh, alright. See you around.”

When she's far enough, Robin brings the cuffs of her coat to her nose, and smells them.

Yup, smells like Corrin.

* * *

Rufure and Chrom were already in Askr when she joined, and all three of them were too startled at the knowledge of a female version of Rufure existing that for some time they had a hard time keeping a conversation going. Their friends also got married to different people, in Rufure's world Chrom and Olivia are an item while in Robin's the prince chose Sully. It is a bit scary at first, but all things considered, this situation is a great research topic—what kind of magic is at work, is the timeline exactly the same, and so on.

Corrin is one of the first people Robin met upon arriving. Commander Anna, Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena along with other lords and generals were discussing war plans. The many meetings led the two of them sharing ideas, and Robin rather liked Corrin's kindness and encouraging words, though she was a bit naive in her ideals.

“You know, there's another me in this world too!” Corrin says to her, a few weeks later. “His name is Kamui. It seems that our situations are similar.”

“I wonder if the other worlds encountered something like that too,” Robin muses. “We can't be the only ones who have different timelines across the universe.”

Corrin hums in agreement, playing with her hair. She has beautiful hair, is what Robin thinks—they both have white hair, but hers is more curly, making her hair waves, and Robin already entertains the idea of combing it.

“Kamui told me something really scary about his timeline, a choice he had to make, so I hope everything turns out good for him.”

Robin thinks about her own timeline, the events that occurred before she was summoned, Lucina's arrival, and yes, she thinks she understands what Corrin is talking about.

* * *

Whenever Corrin transforms into a dragon and fights, Robin is mesmerized. There is raw power in the blasts, controlled precision and a defensive stance that helps protecting the others. She is in the back, drawing magic from her spellbook, supporting Corrin and all the people who are on the front line, but she only has eyes for Corrin. It's just hard to tear her gaze from such a fascinating and beautiful form, it's completely different from Nowi's natural ease. Corrin looks like she's still trying to adjust to her body, and her driving force is not letting anyone get hurt because of her careless moves.

Robin takes out the fast approaching cavaliers, while she entrusts the infantrymen to Corrin. Together they wipe out the enemy at a rapid speed, switching angles and positions to better protect each other, and when Commander Anna announces the end of the skirmish, they share a look, and smile.

* * *

On the same day, after many hours of discussing plans with Soren and Commander Anna, with the occasional suggestions from Roy, Robin sits on a patch of grass outside the castle, staring at the setting sun. Peaceful settings like this one makes it hard to believe they're fighting in a war; it's the second one she's involved in, and even though it's still as horrible as it was back in Ylisse, somehow being in Askr doesn't make her slouch over her plans that much. There are many tacticians, so coming up with a formation isn't all up to her, which might be the biggest reason for her calm—and she's glad for it.

The distinctive sound of grass crunching under bare feet warns her, and Corrin flops down next to her. She's always smiling and radiating with vibrant energy; it's a comforting presence, putting Robin at ease and making her believe that everything is going to be all right.

“How did your meeting go?” she asks.

“Just the usual,” Robin answers. “We have to train the new heroes before heading to the next battle. We don't know how much reinforcement we'll need.”

“That's true. I was speaking with Ryouma earlier, he's going to accompany some of them to the training tower.”

“He will have to be careful when he's swinging Raijinto around, I wouldn't want people injured before a battle.”

Corrin chuckles, and Robin smiles at the sight. She won't trade this moment for anything else; even though they're from different worlds, filling different roles at different courts, right now, they're both soldiers in the Askran army and share the same circumstances. The many parallels between them are almost too funny to be real, but they are what made them close from the start.

So Robin slings an arm around Corrin's shoulders and pulls her against her side, gently, while Corrin leans into the touch and lets out a small laugh.

“What's gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” Robin replies, but her tone is light. “I just want to enjoy the sunset with you.”

“I find it cute when you're being so soft when no one is looking.”

Robin fights off the embarrassment she's feeling but the blush makes it to her face, warming her all over, and to tease her even more Corrin lifts her head and plants a kiss on her cheek. Robin glances at her.

“Rufure looked like he wanted to say something about us, but I doubt he actually knows what's going on,” she tells her.

“Well, if you're not an expert on romance, I don't think he's one,” Corrin admits, amused. “Say, have you flown on a wyvern before?”

“No, Cherche suggested it to me once, but I declined.”

“I can ask Camilla to lend me her wyvern! We could go flying when it's sunny, I want to have a look at the beach around here. I've never been to the beach.”

This brings a smile on Robin's face. “That's a good idea. I didn't know you could ride a wyvern.”

And Corrin explains how Nohrian soldiers often fight on mounts to cover the great distances in the kingdom, how excited Camilla was to teach her the basics of riding, and how she enjoyed the sensation of flying. Robin has always thought that fighting in the air was extremely dangerous, so she admired greatly all the soldiers deciding to choose this path; the thought of Corrin mounting a wyvern and blasting the enemies with her magic is both strategic and incredibly amazing.

“We could go next week, if that's all right with you?” Robin says. “I don't think we'll get into battle before a few weeks.”

“Yeah, of course! We can walk on the shore, make flower crowns, and swim!”

“And fishing.”

“And fishing. I can't wait.”

When they go back to the castle, their hands are linked, their faces smiling, and Corrin mostly answers the others' questioning looks with a wave of the hand. Robin didn't expect any less.


End file.
